1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to devices for mounting window and door coverings and, more particularly, to brackets for mounting curtain rods and blind tracs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, coverings for windows and doors are hung from various type of transverse rods and tracs. In turn, a wide variety of hangers and brackets are used to mount these rods and tracs to walls and other structures. It was advantageous that these brackets incorporate mechanical adjustments that allow them to fit a broad range of structural applications as well as the wide range of different rods and tracs.
Adjustable brackets for curtain rods and the like are known in the prior art. Some brackets such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,914,286; 3,567,261; 3,120,940; and 3,030,060 are designed to slideably extend from the wall. Other brackets such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4, 179,091 are further designed to be adjustable in the vertical direction.
The prior art also incorporates various mechanisms for securing the rod or trac to the bracket. In some cases, cam arrangements such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,030,060 and 4,179,091 were used. Where brackets are used to suspend tracs, a spring clip typically engages the trac and the spring clip is then secured to the bracket. The mechanisms for mounting the spring clip include screws, rivets and undercarriage structure as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,363,459; 5,044,589; and 5,131,616. The spring clips are specifically shaped to engage the particular trac for which they are designed.
One difficulty with the prior art arrangements has been that the use of a spring clip is generally limited to a particular trac because the shape that is required for the spring clips is determined by the shape of the trac. Even In designs where the spring clip is removably fastened to the bracket such as by screws or equivalent means, the attachment or substitution of the spring clip has been a time consuming process. Moreover, securing or substituting the spring clip after the brackets are secured to the wall surface often requires the use of both hands, making it an awkward and somewhat difficult to do while standing on a ladder with one hand holding the bracket in position.
Therefore, there was a need in the prior art for a bracket that was readily adaptable to support a variety of tracs. In addition, there was a need for a bracket for which the spring clips could be easily and quickly attached, preferably with the use of only one hand.